Deadly Osculate Operation
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Sequel to Trip of Locks and Rosette.Kagome ran away from the beating's.She was sick of seeing Jetten beat her daugther.She never felt love for this man.She finally returns hom,and mates with Inuyasha.Will it stop Jetten from finding her?Killing her?
1. Years Later

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Deadly Osculate:Operation Chapter One"Not Long From Here Or There"

Kagome panted, as she ran down the dirt path. Dead bodies everywhere she turned. Jeten was on her tail. He'd gotten drunk after, the announcing of them winning the war. Kagome tripped over a boulder, and fell.

Jetten got on top of her, and began to rip her clothing off. She'd been forced to take a shot. To tame her neko side. Now she knew it was a set-up.

"Jet!Please!Stop!Don't do this!"screamed Kagome as he pinned her arm's to the ground.

Jet hissed"Shhh...relax.This won't hurt a bit"

Kagome screamed out in pain as he entered her, harshly. Tear's filled her eyes, and fell. All she could think of was home. Which she'd never see again.

_**Five-Years Later**_

Kagome winced as she applied the chemical to her cut. She felt someone pat her leg.

"Momme?"asked the five-year old girl, who had long shady brown ahir,black cat ears,and Kagome's hazel eyes.

Kagome knelt down to her daughter.

Kagome asked"What is it,Anette?"

"Can I draw on your notepad?"asked Anette.

Kagome smiled"Sure"

"Yay...thank you Momme"smiled Anette skiping away.

Kagome finished cleaning her cut, then put a bandaid on it. Glass shattered in the living room.

Jetten yelled"Damn it,Anette!"

Kagome heard Anette begin to cry. Kagome rushed into the living room. Jetten began to beat on Anette harder than normal.

"Jetten!Stop!"yelled Kagome clawing at him, creating deep wounds.

He turned around, and punched Kagome. Kagome hit the wall behind her hard. She ducked under his reaching arm, and grabbed the bat. She swung it, and it hit the back of his head. He fell unconsicous.

Kagome picked up Anette up"Shh.It's okay.We're leaving!"

"Momme,No!"wailed Anette.

Kagome grabbed the key's then ran out the house. It was just the beginning of summer. Rain poured violently. She strapped Anette down in the back. Kagome got in the front then drove to the airport.

_**On The Plane**_

Anette had a bruise on her arm, and leg. Kagome had a bruise on her back, and face. That were quickly healing as on Anette but more slowly. Much slower. Tear's poured down Kagome's pale face.

A girl with a blood red cloak watched them closely, but hid her face. People glaced at Kagome sympatheticly. They all knew her life. Like a book. It was time to return home, and that was that.

_**Tokyo:10pm**_

When Kagome had gotten off the plane. She didn't notice the girl in the cloak did as well. Kagome drove as far as she could. She was very low on gas, and pulled into the park. She punched the wheel angerly.

Anette whispered"Momme, whose going to take acare of Daddy?"

"He's going to take of himself.Do you like what he's been doing,Anette?"asked Kagome with a frown.

Anette shook her head"He hate's us"

"I'm sorry...just get some sleep,Anette"sighed Kagome.

Anette nodded, After a while she was asleep. Kagome dialed up an operator.

"Yes,may I help you?"came a woman's voice.

Kagome shivered"Yes.I need Sango Tsuyu"

She knew Sango had gotten married to Miroku.

"Yes I will connect you"came her voice once again.

Ringing finally came. After the third ring Miroku's voice came.

Miroku asked tiredly"Hello?If this is Inuyasha.I swear I'lll kick your ass when I see you"

"No,this is Kagome"sighed Kagome sadly.

Miroku gasped"Sango!Wake up!Kagome!T.this is incrediable!"

"KAGOME!?"yelled Sango in the background.

The phone sounded like it dropped, and then picked up again.

Sango asked"Kagome!?Where are you!?I'm so glad to hear your voice!"

"I'm in Tokyo.I ran away.I couldn't take it anymore,Say."treambled Kagome.

Sango asked"What happened?"

"HIM,Jetten.The man I was forced to marry.We won the war five-years ago.He got drunk, and raped me.I got pregnant, and had a girl.Hes been hitting me, and Anette"sobbed Kagome miserably.

Sango yelled"What!?That's terrible!Where are you,Kagome?"

"I'm at the park.My car died.It's raining hard, and it's starting to get cold"sobbed Kagome harder.

Sango asked"Can I call Inuyasha, and tell him to pick you up?"

"Yes. I want to be in his arm's so much"cried Kagome calming down.

Sango nodded"Alright. He'll be there soon.Try to stay warm until then,okay?"

"Right. Thank you, Sango"smiled Kagome.

Sango whispered"Yeah."

Her voice cracked up. Then they hung up. Kagome took off her coat, and put it on Anette.

_**The Call**_

"What!S.s.she's here!"yelled Inuyasha putting his coat on.

Kaji asked"Kagome's alive!?"

"Yeah,Kaj.She's stuck in the storm.I'll be back in a few, guys.Alright,sango.Bye"he said walking out the door.

_**The Park**_

Kagome, and Anette were in a almost deep sleep. Both aching from their wounds. Inuyasha parked, and got out his car. He ran to the truck, and knocked on the glass. Kagome jumped awake.

She looked around confused. Kagome opened the doors. She got out, and hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha whispered"Gosh,Kagome.I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you so much more"sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled away"Here go get in my car.I'll get Aneete"

"Alright"nodded Kagome taking his coat, and putting it on.

Inuyasha picked up Anette. She relaxed, and continued to sleep. He hurried to the car. Not wanting her to get sick.

_**Back At The House**_

Sango, and Miroku came to the house. As did everyone else. All wearing the silver bracelets. She hugged everyone. Anette stayed behind Kagome.

"Are you going to stay,Kagome?"asked Ayame.

Kagome nodded"Yeah, that is if I don;t get caught by the police.I've broken the operation."

"Is there anyway to brake this '_operation_'?"asked Kouga determined to kick someone's ass.

Sesshomaru nodded"Simple,mate.It'll brake the seal.100"

Everyone nodded understanding that. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was all soft in the face.

"Momme,my back hurts really bad"mummbled Anette almost under the jacket Kagome was wearing.

Sango smiled"Don't be scared,Anette.I like your accent"

Anette blushed, and buried her face in Kagome's leg. Sango,Rin,and Ayame giggled.

"Just what did the basturd do?"asked Kaji angerly.

Kagome showed them her back. Also Anette's bruises. This outraged Inuyasha.

Sango asked"You should've come the d-

"I was on lock down.I was lucky to have that bat this time."sighed Kagome cutting Sango off.

Anette asked"Are we safe,Momme?"

"Yes,Anette.For now I guess"sighed Kagome.

Sango asked"How about we get you cleaned up?"

Anette looked up at Kagome. She nodded. Anette walked over to Sango. Sango picked her up, and went up the stair's. Kagome took a deep breath.

"How come your accent hasn't changed?"asked Katsura with a smirk.

Kagome smiled"I can control my accent.This is my accent now, and this is my scottish accent"

"Wow.Nice"smirked Katsura.

Kagome sighed"Not really.Anette has a normal accent but she likes her scottish accent.Don't as me why." Sighed Kagome after a moment of silence. "Their probably looking for me now"

"Stop worrying about that,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha hugging Kagome.

Glad to see her long raven hair, again. She smiled, and hugged him back.

_**Later That Night**_

Sango,Miroku,Ayame, and Kouga went home. Kagome was laying beside Anette.

Anette asked with a normal accent"I'm scared Momme"

"Me too,but...we'll be safe here"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha stood at the door.

Anette asked"How come you have ear's like me, and Momme?"

"There's more than just 2 hanyou in the world,Anette"smirked Inuyasha.

Anette giggled"When you smile...it makes me laugh"

"Well, that's good."laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"So...seen Kikyo,Inuyasha?"

"I don't care.Last I heard she had a 6-year old son."growled/grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome stood, but leaned down to kiss Anette's forehead"Get some sleep,okay?"

"Okay.Can I give Inuyasha a a goodnight kiss?"asked Anette smiling standing up on the bed out-reaching her arms.

Inuyasha walked over, and gave her a tight hug, then kiss her on the forehead. She'd already grown half way attached to the nice-man she'd call him in her head. A thought popped in the 5-year olds head, and she smirked exactly like Kagome. Anette was tucked in by Inuyasha. Kagome, and Inuyasha then left.

Kagome laid right beside Inuyasha. His hand rested on his waist.

Kagome whispered"I'm not trying to be cruel,Inuyasha...b.but I don't have anyone else that I trust to ask this.It's hard to say"

"I already know.I agree.I want you to be my mate, and not because we HAVE too.I love Kagome.I made a mistake 5-years ago.I'll never make it again"whispered Inuyasha caressing her cheek.

Kagome smiled"I love you too"

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lip's into a passionte,heated kiss. That very night they mated. Without regret's.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Reunited

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Deadly Osculate:Operation Chapter Two"Reunited"

Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek as she sleep peacefully. Sun seeped into the room making face shine. Finally, the light reached her eyes. She stirred, and frowned. Inuyasha smirked as her eye's opened.

Kagome whimpered, and hid her face in his chest.

"Good morning"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome mummbled"Good morning"

"Not a morning person I see"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him. The sun began to dim as cloud's covered it. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, and looked wide-eyed.

Kagome asked"It's only 8:02?AM"

Inuyasha ran his hand threw her raven hair. She looked up at him, and smiled sweetly. He captured her lip's into a sweet morning kiss. Kagome kissed him back sweetly. He pulled away inches away from his lip's.

"Well,Anette didn't wake screaming in her sleep as you expect"whispered Inuyasha brushing a bang from her eyes.

Kagome jumped"Really?"

"Yeah.I checked on her while you were sleep.She drool's in her sleep"chuckled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled amazed"She hasn't don't that since she was a infant.I gotta see this"

Inuyasha got up, wth boxer's on. He handed her one of her shirt's. She put it on. It was over-sized, but warm. Inuyasha put on a shirt, and followed his permanet mate out the room.

And into Anette's. As he told, she was drooling in her sleep. Kagome giggled in her hand. She knelt beside her. One arm hung off the bed.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm surpirsed you stopped sleeping like that,Kags"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head"I only do this when I'm in a very deep sleep.She won;t wake up for a while."

"How are you so sure?"asked Inuyasha.

She rolled her eyes"Well...I'm not sure...I'm assuming"

Kagome put a strand behind her ear. She stirred violently. Anette mummbled something in her sleep, but then fell back into her deep sleep.

"Yeah...I agree know"laughed Inuyasha quietly.

Kagome asked"So...what to do?"

"Well...have you seen Sesshomaru, and Rin's twins?"asked Inuyasha smirking when she stood up with a jump.

Kagome asked with a huge smile"They had twins?Boy?Girl?"

"Both boy's"smirked Inuyasha.

She squeaked quietly"Well, let's go"

"Alright"he said leading the way.

They walked into the room across from Sesshomaru, and Rin's downstair's. On bomp bed's were two boy's. Both looked 6-year's old. They had long raven hair,dog ear's,and Kagome guessed amber eye's. One was awake playing a video game.

Inuyasha smirked"What are you do up do early Hino?"

"I was up since uh...Kagome got here?"he guessed the name pauseing the game and looking her way.

Kagome nodded"Yeah"

"This is my brother,Sakai.Sak!Wake up!"hissed Hino grabbing his shoe, and throwing it.

Hino rolled off the top bump, but landed on his feet in a daze. He rubed his eyes glaring at Sakai.

Sakai growled"Do that again, and I'm gonna tell Dad."

"Cry baby"mummbled Hino with a cold Sesshomaru glare.

Inuyasha sighed"Alright you two"

"I didn't even know you guy's were in here"smiled Sakai with Rin's sly smile.

Inuyasha sighed"If they run in a circle I can't tell whose who"

"I can."smirked Kagome.

Hino stood"Is that a challenge?"

"Alright.Turn around"ordered Sakai with Rin's glaring violent eyes.

Kagome shrugged, and turned around. As did Inuyahsa.

Both smiled"Alright!"

They turned around. Inuyasha after while rubbed his temple. Hino looked straight faced, and Hino had a sly smirk. They got her for only a second. Hino was on the left, and Sakai on the right.

Both amber eyes waiting.

"Hino's on the left, and Sakai's on the left"smirked Kagome as they gasped in horror.

Sakai glared exactly lke Rin"Not fair.Now we can get in trouble."

"How'd you know"asked Inuyasha looking at his nephew trying to figure it out.

Kagome giggled"t's clear, and simple.Look at Hino when he smirk's and glares.Who does he look like"

Hino gave a confused glare, and Inuyasha laughed.

"He look's like Sessomaru when he does that"stated Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded"Right.now looked at Sakai when he smile's,and glares"

"Rin...that's so Rin"smirked Inuyasha.

Hino gaped"Man.Now Uncle Inuyasha can tell us apart"

"Damn right"smirked Inuyasha.

They heard a tump upstair's. Kagome jumped thinking about Anette then ran up the stair's in amazing speed. Inuyasha followed. The boy's went back to what they were doing. Kagome, and Inuyasha rushed into the room.

Anette was whimpering face on the floor.

Kagome giggled"So you finally fell on the floor?"

"What happened"asked Anette sitting up looking around.

Kagome smiled"You sleep so had,Anette"

"Guess what!I didn't have any bad dream's,Momme!"smiled Anette getting to her feet.

Kagome smiled"I know"

Anette hugged her mother's leg. When Anette touched her mother her hair flashed silver. Kagome, and Inuyasha gasped.

"What was that?"asked Kagome kneeling down to Anette who froze like a statue.

Kagome asked worried"Anette?Say something...A...anette?"

Kagome's voice began to crack up.

"Sh...she's alright,Kagome"sighed Inuyasha of relief after a memory of what his father taught him when he was a kid.

Kagome swallowed a sob"What...what's wrong with her.She won't open her eye's"

"Remeber...w.we're mated,Kagome."whispered Inuyasha kneeling down with her.

Kagome nodded"Your point?"

"I'll explain.When you mate someone...you brake the seal of the other.If the male's partner has a child...the child shove's the old mate's gene's out when the child touche's it's mother.They bring in the new mate's gene's when..."he trailed and hugged Anette.

Anette fell limp. She was breathing. Her hair became silver, as did her dog ear's. She had dog ear's instead of cat ear's now. She opened her eye's once then they closed.

She had Kagome's hazel cat-like eyes. Inuyasha picked her up, and laid her back in her bed.

Kagome asked"S...s...she look's like you."

"Yeah."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome had relief, and love roll into her eyes. He smirked at her. Inuyasha stood up, and helped Kagome up.

Inuyasha smirked"She'll be fine.Won't wake up until tommorow's damn thoguht."

"Why does she have to sleep so long?"asked Kagome concerned, but relaxed whenhe wrapped his arm's around her.

Inuyasha whispered"There's bad news in that."

"What?"asked Kagome who jumped a bit.

Inuyasha sighed"Her neko side, and her female dog side are argueing about her memories.She's gonna really, really, realyy hate her birth father when she wake's up,Kagome"

"Good!"hissed Kagome relaxing.

Inuyasha smirked, and kissed her mate mark"I love you...and Anette"

"You've barely been around Anette though"whispered Kagome sadly.

Inuyasha whispered"After he full sleep.I'll be her birth father,Kagome"

Kagome smiled big. They walked back into their room. Laying in bed, talking.

"I'm still worried about...that seal thing,Inuyasha.What will he be up too?Jetten?"asked Kagome who shivered when he ran his hand down her arm.

Inuyasha smirked"I'll protect you,Kagome."

"I know, but I kept help but wonder"sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, and snuggled in the nape of her neck.

Kagome asked"Has Kaji, and Katsura been single for 5-years.If so...I'll kick thier asses"

"No."laughed Inuyasha. "Kaji actually is married but after the third year they seprated.He has a 2-year old daughter.Katsura... he has a girlfriend,and a son. He's 4.I don't like his girlfriend though"

Kagome asked"Why?Also... why aren't Kaji's daughter, and Katsura's son not here?"

"One...Katsura's girlfriend is cheating on him, and he won't believe me.Secound...Kaji like,Kadiri,stay with her mother because it isn't right to sepreate them.He picks her up everyday after work.Katsura's son,Tadeshi,stay with his mother as well."explained Inuyasha.

Kagome asked"What's their names?"

"Katsura's wench's name is Tara, and Kaji's is May"answered Inuyasha.

Kagome asked angerly"Who is she cheating on my brother with?"

"Believe it or not...Bankotsu"sighed Inuyasha as Kagome shivered.

Kagome snarled"I'll brake her neck.No opinion on May?"

"You'll get mad"sighed Inuyasha sitting up.

Kagome asked"What?Tell me"

"Well...she's got this huge crush on me.Kaji get's pissed when she keep's flirting though.I keep trying to tell her I wasn't ready for no relationship.She always stop's me"sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him with innocent eyes"Why did you wait for me,Inuyasha?"

"I knew you were coming back to me,Kagome.I just knew.It was in the letter you gave.Even though you didn't write down"whispered Inuyasha watching as she stood up.

Kagome smiled and said"I'm glad you waited,Inuyasha.Wait...you don;t have any chldren hiding around here in Tokyo do you?"

"No..."laughed Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Kagome giggled at him, and walked into the bathroom but then walked out with a groan.

Kagome sighed"I have no clothing except for the one I came here in"

"You're gonna have to borrow some of mine"came Rin's voice.

Kagome jumped"Ara!Where'd you come from!"

"Calm down.You know I'm everywhere.Here take this"smiled Rin handing her an outfit.

Rin smiled slyly"Well, bye"

"Weird"shivered Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Kagome smiled"Be out in a few"

"Alright"nodded Inuyasha getting clothe's, and going to the hallway bathroom.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Inuyasha closed the door behind him. He continued to dry his hair. Kagome was still in the shower, but it finally cut off. He smelt tear's. A bit of blood.

Something in him went completely protective mode. He let his wet hair fall down his back.

Inuyasha called"Kagome!Are you alright!"

There was no answer. Inuyasha let out a small growl. Kagome's blood, and tear's. He wanted to bust down the door, but she finally answered,

"I'm fine,Inuyasha"

Her voice was full of pain, and confusion. She was lying. She finally walked out.

Inuyasha asked"Kagome...I smell blood.What's wrong"

"It's just a scratch.Don't worry about it.I guess my cut didn't heal all the way"sighed Kagome felling on the bed.

Inuyasha lifted her shirt. Kagome tensed. She had a gash on her back. He growled at it.

Inuyasha hissed"I swear I'll kill the basturd.I'll heal it...stay steal.Tell me why you're crying"

"I'm not crying"hissed Kagome relaxing as his lip's touch his wound.

He began to clean it with his slavia. Inuyasha growled with warning.

Kagome sighed"I almost fainted in the bathroom.I...saw his face.As though...he were watching me from somewhere.Pain struck threw my body.It was unbearable."

"Kagome...I'll protect you.So don't worry"sighed Inuyasha finishing, and pulling back from the sealed up wound.

Kagome sat up, and pulled down her shirt, and look's into Inuyasha eye's then nodded. She looked down, and got a sad face.

Inuyasha pulled her chin up, and smirked"Let's go out?Have some fun?"

"Okay.Will Sesshomaru, and Rin watch Anette?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded"Yeah...they don't have to work until tommorow"

"Alright"smiled Kagome standing.

they got ready, and left the house.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Stalker Revealed

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Deadly Osculate:Operation Chapter Three"Stalker Revealed"

The sun was hidden behind the cloud's ever since they left the house. They went out for breakfast, and then went to the mall. Which they are still at. Buying Kagome, and Anette some clothes. After they did so they went to the park.

_**The Park**_

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, as he explained everything he'd done. Since she was gone.

"Well... I've come across Kikyo,Naraku,and their son serveral time's."siged Inuyasha.

Kagome asked"Have you...talked to them?"

"Only in insult's.Especially with Naraku.Kikyo never talk's much though.She kept eyeing last time I saw her.Also searching my eye's.As if she needed to tell me something, but I stomped off pissed at Naraku.Their son... he's mute."explained Inuyasha.

Kagome repeated"Mute?"

"Yeah.Don't ask me why?The first time I seen him he was only a infant of course.Growing up quiet"shrugged Inuyasha not really caring.

Kagome asked"Remeber I was like that when I lost my, Dad?"

"Yeah, but I got you to laugh"mused Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled"You fell in a river!What else was I suppose to do.That was priceless"

"Riiight"grumbled Inuyasha.

A woman was watching them from a distance. When Kagome's hazel eye's caught her hazel eye's. She blushed then looked down. Kagome looked very confused. Inuyasha hadn't noticed to busy thinking about something of the past.

Inuyasha asked"Remeber when your Dad was cooking, and we were curious about how he put that weird oily stuff in the pan?"asked Inuyasha with a smirk when she giggled.

"We almost burned down the house.He was SO red"giggled Kagome looking up at the '_**girl**_' again.

She blushed again, and looked away. Kagome felt like she was being watched by some weird lesbian. Inuyasha saw this. She squirmed under his arm a bit. He growled,

"What's your deal?"

Kagome asked"Who are you?What do you want?Why do you keep saring at me?"

The woman stood, and pulled off her wood. Her long red hair fell. Her pierceing hazel eyes made her shiver. She was cold in the face. Pale.

"Do you not remeber a old friend?"she asked with a smile that sent chill's to only Kagome.

Her accent was really Irish. It struck Kagome with amazement.

Kagome shook her head"How long have I known you?"

"Since you were a infant to the age of 13 of course"she said crossing her arm's.

Kagome asked"What?I don't remeber see-

"Okay!That's enought get to the point!"yelled Inuyasha. "Who are you"

She smiled"I'm Enate Samuel Linet, and you are Kagome Midoriko Higurashi.You got yourmiddle name from your Aunt, who was killed in a war long ago way before you born.You are the 10th daughter of the higurashi'.That is mostly why you inherited the name.Shall I tell more,eh?"

Kagome's mouth was open in shock. She was also wide eyed. Even Inuyasha couldn't remeber all of that. She'd thought many times.

"When's my birthday"asked Kagome getting creeped out.

Ena sighed"December 1"

"Oh my gosh!How did you know that!"squeaked Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled"Get to the point, and tell us who you are, and how you know all of this"

"Oh and if it isn't Inuyasha.Was it?"asked Ena toward Kagome.

Kagome asked"How could I have known you-

"Were you born in Japan?Where were you born?"asked Ena already knowing.

Kagome answered"Ireland...my parent's were visting my Aunt Yumay."

"Yes,yes...and how may year's did you stay there?"asked Ena also already knowing.

Kagome glared"Until I was 8"

"Yes.you moved to Japan,yes I know,but didn't you return to Ireland every weekend for what reason?"asked ena smirking when Kagome gasped.

Kagome asked"Oh my gosh!You're not a girl!"

The so called girl...took off the cloak and oatted his chest, and sighed.

"Curse this face of mine"he growled angerly changing his tone.

Kagome squealed"Enate!Oh my gosh!You did that on purpose!"

She walked up to him, and gave him a hug. Inuyasha was pale as snow, and began to growl. Hurt, and confused.

"Yes.I do it every time.Maybe I should take this makeu off now.Since the joke's done"he smirked taking a cloth out, and wiping his face.

Kagome pulled away"I haven't seen you since I turned 15!Better yet 14!So it's been 8-years!"

"Yes, it has been.Uh...I'm not liking that look he's giving me,Kagome"grunted Enate.

Kagome looked back, and jumped"Inuyasha!Why are you so red!Calm down!"

"Who is he!"growled Inuyasha harshly.

She crossed her arms and glared"He's just a friend!Remeber I left every weekend to go to Ireland?"

"Yeah your point"he spat out disgustedly.

Kagome pouted but quickly was overtaken by anger"Fine!You can stay here by yourself,yelling!You're jumping to conclusions!"

"What do you expect me to do,Kagome!We're mate's now!If he ins't a relative I have a right to kill him!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"I hugged him!If you were looking!Jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk!You're the one whose hugging this guy I don't even know!"growled Inuyasha getting red in the eye.

Enate smirked"Oh...you don't know me.I've known you about the same years.Wow...have you lost memories so badly,Inu-crappa"

"WHY YOU!"yelled Inuyasha but something clicked. A memory.

Kagome asked"Yeah!You did start coming on trip's with me there!"

"Oh...I remeber now"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome crossed her arms"See"

"I'm sorry,Kagome"sighed Inuyasha hugging Kagome.

She hugged him back, and smiled.

Enate asked"Why in the hell were you doing in Scotland?"

"I'll explain later.Kaji, and Katsura will be glad to see you"smiled Kagome.

Enate stomped"Darn it!I wiped that makeup off"

"Riiight.Let's go"grumbled Inuyasha pulling away from Kagome.

They nodded, and left. Inuyasha had a pissed look on his face. He pulled away awfully away from her hug. She grimaced, and sat in the back with her arm's crossed.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PPLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. News And More News

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Deadly Osculate:Operation Chapter Four"News And More News"

Kaji, and Katsura were syched to see Enate. Inuyasha went upstair's, and slammed his door. Sesshomaru, and Rin looked at Kagome. She went up the stair's as well, but went into Anette's room, and locked the door behind her. She slid down the door.

Anette stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake. She was sweating sightly. Kagome crawled to her bed side, and touched her forehead. She was burning up! The window was open.

Kagome took in air. Someone's else's scent was in the room. It was faint. Far away, but was there maybe an hour ago. She jumped to her feet, and ran to Inuyasha's room.

He had to door locked. She knocked really fast until he opened the door angerly.

"I don't f-

Kagome sobbed in his chest"Something's wrong with Anette,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha ran into her room to see she was shaking slightly in her sleep. He sniffed, and smelt another scent. Kagome sobbed against him.

"What's wrong with her,Inuyasha?"asked Kagome walking over to her.

Inuyasha sat on the bed, and checked her arm.

Inuyasha growled"She's been overdosed!Quick go get Rin, and call Miroku,and Sango!"

Kagome ran out the room and sobbed out"Rin!Rin!Sesshomaru!Come up here now!"

She ran into her, and Inuyasha's room. She scrambled for his cell in his pant's. She called Sango right away. Sango said she, and Miroku were on their way. Everyone came upstair's.

"What happened!How in the hell did she get overdosed!"yelled Rin in shock, and horror.

Sesshomaru yelled"Rin do something!"

"Anette!Can you hear me!?"called Rin.

When she didn't respond Rin pinched her lightly on the arm just as Sango, and Miroku rushed in. The twin's looked horrified.

Sango yelled"She isn't responding,Rin,we have to get her to the hospital, and now!Where in the hell is Kagome!?"

She wasn't in the room. Sesshomaru growled, and picked up Anette. They all rushed to the car.

"Kagome!"called Inuyasha in the house.

Miroku called"She said she'll be at the hospital later.She doesn't tell where she went!Come on we have very little time she's only 5-year old!Come on!"

"Right!"yelled Inuyasha he got in his car, and followed Sesshomaru to the hospital.

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Where are you,Naraku!"yelled Kagome knocking on the door angerly.

It opened, and a 6-year old boy stood there. He had emotionless eye's. A gash ran down his arm. Blue, and purple. He looked a lot like Naraku. Dark back length raven hair, and crimson eyes.

He whispered"They left.With Jetten.their not coming back here"

"What?How do you know all of this?I thought you were mute"started Kagome.

He glared at the ground"They hate me,because I wasn't perfect when I was born.I was born this way."

"Come on.I'll take cae of you"whispered Kagome.

He shook his head"No."

"Why?"asked Kagome.

He glared"Because of you my parent's hate me.I...I won't"

"Fine.I'm trying t-AH!"screamed Kagome as a knife was jabbed into her side then yanked out.

Kagome elbowed the person behind her. There stood Jetten growling. She let the neko seep in. Her eye's were blood red. Kikyo rustled her son's head with a huge smile.

Kagome yelled"Why did you do that to Anette,Jetten!"

"She's no longer my daughter!I came to take her, and I see how she looked!How dare you change how she looked!And how dare you mate someone else!Damn it,Kagome!I loved Anete!She's my daughter damn it!"snarled Jetten grabbing her around the neck, and pushing her into the house.

Kagome growled"No!I hate you!She hate's you!Do you think she liked being beaten by you!Beating me!?"

"I have a acohol problem!I was going t change go to tyerapy.Until Anette asked me that question the day you hit with that bat!I lost control...j...just!GAH!"he spat angerly.

Kagome yelled"I never loved you!I wanted to stay here!With Inuyasha!"

Jetten smashed his lip's against Kagome's. Jetten was pulled off by someone. She fell to the ground. There stood a cold faced Enate. He took the knife, and slashed each of her leg's.

Kagome screamed in pain. He also slashed her arm's they almost numb. Kagome was now bloody.

"That's enough,Jetten.Everything has been done.That brat's going to die.In her state so will she"he said looking at Naraku.

Kagome struggled to her feet"Basturd!How could you,Enate!"

"Let's not get carried away now,Kagome.Did you think I came here to be friends?You stopped visting because I told you I loved you.You loved that filthy half breed!"he yelled pushing her up against the wall.

Kagome's red eye's redened. She sharpened her claw's, and jabbed them into his chest. He cried out in pain. She took off running before he could try anything.

Enate growled"Get her!"

"Kagome!Get in!"called Kouga glaring at the group.

Kagome got in, and he sped off soon as Naraku took his gun out. He shot angerly. Missed the car everytime. Kagome was beginning to breath really hard. Struggling.

Her eye's closed until Kouga shook her violently,

"No!Stay away,Kagome!Stay with me!"

Kagome whispered"I can't...the knife had poison...I...I can't"

"Don't give up!Stay awake!"yelled Kouga parking in front of the hospital.

He swung of her arm's around him, and walked into the room. They walked in and nurses caught Kagome when she slipped out his arm.

Kouga called"Inuyasha!Where is eveyone!"

They ran in, and gasped in horror. Kagome was dozing. The nurses shook Kagome to keep her awake.

"Kagome!W...what happened!Who did this Kouga!"yelled Inuyasha kneeling in front of Kagome.

Kagome whispered"Enate...Naraku...Kikyo...Jetten...even their son."

"Oh my god,Kagome"yelled Kaji at all the cut's.

Kagome asked weakly"I can't hang on much longer.Where's Anette"

"She's alright...but you aren't...what are you all standing around for!Help her!"yelled Inuyasha.

They nodded and took her to be helped. Everyone had to stay in the waiting room. Everyone except Inuyasha fell asleep. Midnight finally hit. Ayame just arrived with their son,Jade.

Ayame asked"Where's Anette?Is she okay...I would've thought Kagome would be here"

"Dad...wake up"whispered Kouga shaking him.

Kouga jumped awake"What happened?!"

"Kagome was beat up badly by...the Group Of I Wanna Kill The World's"growled Inuyasha.

Ayame sat down with a thud,and with tears"Wha...what?"

"Yeah...I was on my way to the house to get you to come here when I saw the scene."whispered Kouga looking at his confused son. His long brownish hair in a indian braid, and his jade eyes confused.

Jade asked"Are they going to be alright?"

"Kouga...I owe you one."not wanting anyone to answer that question.

Kouga shook her head"No problem"

Sesshomaru opened his eye's. He wasn't asleep from the start.

"How could Kagome have been so foolish.Why did you return angry,Inuyasha?"asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha whispered"I was mad at Kagome for being all over Enate.I should've noticed this was all a set-up to buy time"

"That's the problem.You still act absent-minded.think before you do,or you're cause someone their life"growled Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha could curse his brother out. The doctor walked out. To be amazed to find it was Ms.Higurashi. Tear's in her eyes.

Inuyasha growled"If you're the doctor I want a new one!"

"W...w..who did this!Who did this to,Kagome?"asked Ms.Higurashi.

Kaji spat waking"Why do you care!You beat her!I wouldn't be surprised if you had anything to do with this!"

"K..kaji...I've changed over the year's.You do not understand"treambled Ms.Higurashi.

Katsura awoke groggy but it soon changed to hated awakening"Why are you here?"

"I'll get to the point...I won't sit here and take this.Kagome is not in a good condition"snarled Anami.

Kaji hissed"Can we go see her?"

"Luckly we've got most of the poison.Yes,you may.Her neko side is healing her in a very fast on"sighed Anami.

They walked into Kagome's room. She was looking at her arm that was bandage. Kagome looked at her mother then looked away.

Anami sighed"Kagome...p-

"Get away from!Don't touch me either!"yelled Kagome grabbing the glass by her bed, and throwing it at her head.

Anami ran out the room when her eyes flashed red. She looked at everyone then laid down turning her back on them all. Everyone was confused at this though. Everyone sensed her sadness.

Rin whispered"Kagome...what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing.I don't feel like talking."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha felt guilt hit him"We're not going anywhere,Kagome"

"Oh joy"whispered Kagome under her breath.

Ayame asked"What's the matter with you?"

"This is her neko side talking"mummbled Rin.

Kagome turned around and yelled"No!This is me talking!Not that...that...GAH!Just leave!"

"What has gotten into you?"asked Kaji and Katsura at the same time.

Kagome whispered"There's nothing wrong with me"

"You're lieing.Why are you talking illy of yourself then?"asked Kaji.

Kagome whispered"I don't know.I just feel so angry!My human side is fighting with the nkeo side within me!I don't know!"

"I know the feeling"sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him and glared"Oh...so you're not angry anymore?"

"Ka..Kagome...I...I didn't mean to shut you out like that.I was just angry about how you were all over Enate."whispered Inuyasha sofly looking at everyone else.

They all nodded then left. She growled then turned away from him. Inuyasha walked over, and sat beside her on the bed. She tensed. Expectly when he growled.

She turned around, and looked at him.

Inuyasha growled"Why did you leave...without help.This is why you're hurt,Kagome"

"He hurt Anette...I couldn't just let him get away with it.I still didn't succeed."hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her look at him"That's my job not yours"

"Inuyasha-

Inuyasha captured her lip's. Just to shut her up. She kissed him back, and Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Anami walked in. Inuyasha pulled away.

Kagome sneered"What do yo-ANETTE!"

Kagome squealed. Anette ran over to her mother. She gave her a bear hug. Anami left afterwords with a sader then sad look. Inuyasha sighed.

"Don;t you think you can forgive your mother,Kags?"asked Inuyasha as Anette jumped into her father's arm's.

Kagome whispered"No"

Inuyasha sighed.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Enough Is Enough

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

(I'd like to give my props to my friend DarkCyberAngel for giving me an idea about punishment. Like the part...when Inuyasha giving the slent treatment)

Deadly Osculate:Operation Chapter Five"Enough Is Enough"

_**Next Day**_

It had been a stormy day. Just like the blizzard had been at the cabin. She wanted this all to end. Kagome felt a hand squeeze her's. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her.

She knew he had remebered something. Kagome sat up when he did. The look in his eye was creeping her out.

Kagome asked"What's wrong,Inuyasha?"

"You"he whispered laying back down.

Kagome glared"What!"

Inuyasha pulled her down, and got on top of her. She looked at his bare chest then into his amber eye's. They were showing punishment.

"Inu...Inuyasha?"began Kagome who shivered.

Inuyasha whispered"I have a feeling there not going to wait another day,Kagome.So I want you to obey everything I say,okay?Promise me"

"If you get in danger...no"grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled lowly. That punishment look returned in his eyes. The only thing she hoped that mate's do to punish them is...wait...she had no clue. She gulped when Inuyasha got off of her, and put on a shirt. He walked toward the door.

Kagome asked"Inuyasha?"

He left without saying a word. He was giving her the silent treatment. This was so wrong! In so many ways. She growled then turned away from the door.

"_Two can play at that game_"growled Kagome.

_**Nightfall**_

Anette watched as Kagome shot Inuyasha glares. Inuyasha would look at Sesshomaru and shrug. This was slightly angering her, but she couldn't do anything about. She tried everything. Nothing worked.

When he took the remote, and turned the TV. She got up, and stomped up the stair's angerly. Inuyasha smirked. Everyone sighed.

Rin asked"Isn't this a bit childish,Inuyasha?"

"No it isn't, Rin.If she won't listen why should he waste his breath?"asked Sesshomaru.

Lightening popped all the sudden, and Anette ran over to Inuyasha treambling. Even Hino, and Sakai stayed close to their father for safety.

Rin sighed"I hope the light's don't go out"

Soon as she said that lightening struck again, and the light's went out. Anette began to whimper.

"It's alright,Anette."whispered Inuyasha rubbing her back.

Anette asked"Where's Momme?She doesn't like thunder storm's that much either"

"Oh boy.Remeber what happened the last time we got a storm unexpectedly.The girl was traumatized"sighed Rin.

Inuyasha stood"Stay here.I'll be right back"

Anette scooted close to her uncle,Katsura. Inuyasha went upstair's. He walked into his room. Kagome was sitting on the bed,holding her ear's,and shaking back and forth. She was crying as well.

She was repeating something that made him feel guilty.

"It wasn't my fault.I didn't kill father."she repeated sobbing.

Inuyasha whispered"Kagome..."

She jumped,and pulled the cover's over her.

"Kagome...it's me.Inuyasha"whispered Inuyasha sitting beside her.

She took the cover off, and glared at him.

Inuyasha whispered"Don't start Kagome"

"Thought you were ignoring me"she hissed looking away.

Inuyasha whispered"If you're scared I won't continue to let you be scared"

Lightening popped once again. She hugged Inuyasha. When hw hugged back she began to sob.

"I'm sorry,okay?I promise to listen to you.Just please don't shut me out again"wailed Kagome almost sounding like Anette.

Inuyasha whispered"Sh... now that you promised punishment is over"

He made her look up at him. He wiped her tear's.

"Can I get a award now?"smirked Inuyasha hotly leaning in.

Kagome smiled as he captured her lip's. She wrapped her arm around his neck. The kiss deepened. Inuyasha was soon on top of Kagome. Both kissing passionately.

There was a scream outside the house. Inuyasha pulled away. He sniffed.

Inuyasha called"Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha!What's going on?"yelled Kagome sitting up pulling down her shirt which he had slipped his hand up unnoticed.

Inuyasha whispered"Shhh...they're in the house"

There was a gun shot downstairs.

"RIN!YOU BASTURD!HINO,SAKAI,ANETTE HIDE!YOU'RE DEAD!"growled Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped"R...rin...NO!"

She tryed to run down the stair's but Inuyasha held her back.

"No,Kagome!You need to stay hidden"whispered Inuyasha covering her mouth, and hiding behind the door.

Anette ran in panting. Kagome whimpered. Anette crawled under the bed as foot step's came closer. Her glowing hazel's shaking as the man walked in.

He snarled"Damn it all.Where'd the brat go?"

He smirked when he heard a tump from the room across the room. The man ran out the room. Anette crawled out. Inuyasha let Kagome go. She stepped out, and Anette ran into her arm's.

She knelt down to her,

"Anette...I need you to stay under the ed until the bad men are gone,okay?"

She nodded, and returned under the bed. They heard a cry of pain.

They heard Hino cry out"Uncle Inuyasha!!!!"

"Damn it!"growled Inuyasha running into the next room.

On the floor was a growling Sakai. He had a gash on his back. Hino was biting the man who had done it. The man punched Hino on the head. Inuyasha grabbed the man, and punched him.

Inuyasha yelled"Get them, and hide,Kagome!"

"Right!"yelled Kagome picking up Sakai.

Hino followed. They ran into Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Hino locked it. Kagome slid the dresser in front of it. Kagome laid Sakai down.

Anette screamed"Momme watch out!"

Kagome dodged the knife thrown at her. Jetten snarled angerly.

"KAGOME?"called Inuyasha punching at the door.

Kagome yelled"Hino,Sakai under the bed!Now!"

The got under the bed with Anette. Kagome tried to push the dresser out the way but he grabbed her, and threw her onto the bed. When Jetten attempted to get on top of her the door, and the dresser came flying down. Jetten looked down at Kagome with shock. Inuyasha's hand went threw him.

Kagome rolled from under him. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red as he yanked his hand back. Jetten fell dead onto the bed. He growled, violently. Kagome felt herself treable as he walked toward her.

"Inu...Inu...Inuyasha?"asked Kagome as he hovered over her.

He rested his head in the nape of her neck. He had a deep gash on his side. Siren's were heard not ar away. After a while the police busted into the house. Anette crawld from the bed, and began to cry.

Something made Inuyasha over come his pain...it softened his transformation 100.

Anette sobbed"Momme...who hurt Dadde?Is he gonna die?"

She hugged Inuyasha's leg tightly to confirm she was talking about him. She shook scared. He picked up Anette, and smiled.

"I'm fine.It's just a scratch"whispered Inuyasha.

The ambulance rushed in, and took the body. Hino, and Sakai crawled out. Sesshomaru ran in looking paler then pale. Expectly when he saw his injured son. They ran to hug him.

Everyone had to go downstair's to get checked. Rin has been shot in the side. She had to be rushed to the hospital. They had to return there once again. Miroku, and Sango outraged at what happened.

Naraku,Kikyo,Enate,and everyone who helped went to jail. This is time for 20-years. Naraku, and Kikyo's son,Gunjin. Was taken into custody, and sent to the orpahanage. Anami looked at Kagome with a concerned look.

Kagome smiled at her mother who smiled brightly back. Her half brother smirked at her as well. Kaji, and Katsura had a few bruises, but nothing servere. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. She relaxed as did he.

_**A Month Later**_

Everyone was relaxed, and at the beach. Watching the kid's play. Life had finally become peaceful. Everyone was safe. Also full of life. There was no trouble in the future any longer.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. He captured her lip's in a passionate kiss. Hino, and Sakai ran over, and threw the cool bukcet of water on them. Kagome pulled away, and screamed.

"You two are so dead!"yelled Inuyasha standing, and chancing them.

Everyone began to laugh. All was good. Nothing...could brake it. There never really was a operation. Everything was just a Deadly Oscualte...which changed with in a week. Now...look at them...full of smiles, and nothing no longer deadly.

It's now and only osculate...

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ALSO...THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOO YAHHHHH!!!!!! BYEZ UNTIL LATERZ**_

_**JA'NE**_


End file.
